


Baby, is it me or are you doing something to me?

by Arisava



Series: 'Baby' [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Fic, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisava/pseuds/Arisava
Summary: Sicheng starts to ignore Jaehyun after months of fruitless flirting which results in a restless Jaehyun finally deciding to act on his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you that this is a hot mess bec I didn't proof read it, if you see any glaring mistakes just drop a comment :)

Jaehyun knows he's an attractive guy. Always painfully aware of the fact ever since two girls fought for his abandoned jersey after an upsetting finale of a football match. It's important to note that those two girls were cheerleaders of the rival team. He's no Lee Taeyong that's for sure, that guy is playing in a whole different league. He's probably average compared to him but Jaehyun has had his share of crazy experiences when it comes to admirers and confessions.

In college though, it isn't as crazy as it is in his school. It could be because in high school he actually enjoyed the attention and fooled around occasionally but now he's over it. As much as Youngho scowls disapprovingly at his hesitancy at joining their friends at parties and whatever crazy shit they have planned for the day, Jaehyun will always prefer to stay at the dorm.

Jaehyun thought his days of being an unintentional heartbreaker are long gone, that his romantic life will be peaceful, free of any complications and frankly hoped it would cease to exist until he graduated. That is until he's proven wrong rather rudely after one year of blissful celibacy.

Now Dong Sicheng is no ordinary boy. If Jaehyun has to be honest, he'll even go the point of writing poems about the boy and his horribly breath-taking beauty. Twinkling beady eyes, slender nose leading up to possibly the most kissable lips Jaehyun has ever seen. Lean torso, long legs, skin that glows a bright golden and a voice that's both deep and sweet. The Chinese kid came into Jaehyun's life like a wrecking ball, smashing the wall of purity he had dutifully built over the past year.

This kid was introduced to his friend group just after his second year started. A Chinese transfer student from New Zealand majoring in Business administration, Nakamoto Yuta had informed them excitedly about the new addition. The thing about Yuta is that he rarely liked someone upon the initial meeting—but with Sicheng he was immediately whipped for the boy. Eventually everyone in Jaehyun’s friend circle warmed up to him. Sicheng's roommate Kun sometimes joined them too and Jaehyun realised the kid had been accepted for good when Kim Doyoung who's actually the devil shared his food with him.

It isn't that Jaehyun doesn't like him. No, the possibility of him liking the boy a bit too much scared him. It's just that from the get go he got a vibe from him that clearly shouted ‘DANGER’. The way he sometimes looks at Jaehyun makes him want to die, it's almost knowing the way he licks off the last drip of pudding from the tiny plastic spoon. The way he unnecessarily bends to steal a quick sip from someone's drink while passing by. Jaehyun hates how in all of Sicheng's selfies he's effortlessly pretty, even in group shots the boy manages to stand out.

There was this one time Sicheng sent his a selfie of him lying down _shirtless_  on his bed. And oh boy did Jaehyun lose his mind over it. Who wouldn't? The dazed look in his eyes, the way he was biting his thick pink lower lip, his prominent collarbones, slim shoulders, perky pink nipples, flat tummy and two hard-cut hipbones forming into a delicious V. Jaehyun almost sobbed at the perfection. Of course Sicheng immediately apologised after sending the sinful picture:

**SICHENG: sorry jae. rly sorry!!! i meant to send it to someone else. pls delete it >.<**

**ME: ok.**

No it wasn’t ‘ok’, Jaehyun found himself agonising over exactly who was lucky enough to receive such a picture from the boy. He hated himself for feeling _jealous_  over something so stupid. He's a big asshole for not deleting the pic too, having even once used it in place for the usual sports magazine for a good wank before going to bed. Yes, he's going to hell.

Sometimes, Sicheng would say _things_  that affected him in an almost unexplainable way. Like someone has suddenly pushed their hand through his chest and squeezed his poor heart. Like just a while back when everyone invaded Moon Taeil's dorm to watch 'Conjuring 2', Sicheng cuddled to his side and whispered, "I'm so glad you're next to me, Jae. I'm not usually this calm during horror movies, you know. You're so good for me." Needless to say, Jaehyun was walking on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

The thing is, the mutual attraction is definitely there. Logically, according to his friends, there is nothing that should stop him and Sicheng from becoming a couple. "Like, you guys have all the ingredients to create the perfect relationship. What's stopping you?" Hansol randomly asked him after a workout session and Jaehyun could only offer him a nervous dimpled smile.

He knows his friends think he's stupid as fuck for not jumping on the chance at building something special with Sicheng. But Jaehyun has promised himself he's going to graduate single. And he takes his promises seriously.

Six months have passed since they've been playing this game of longing looks, flirty conversations and not so subtle hints. Then comes a week where Sicheng goes missing. At least for Jaehyun. The frustration he feels at being swept to the side and having his texts ignored are massive.

He's sitting with Taeyong, Ten and Doyoung, the trio are shooting him equally judgemental looks.

"What?" Jaehyun snaps defensively, cocking an eyebrow at the trio.

"You just," Taeyong begins carefully, "You just told that girl to leave."

Doyoung snorts. "Oh please, he  _berated_  the poor thing! What the fuck was that?"

"Yes I know I'm an attractive guy! But that doesn't give you a free pass to harass me! I don't want to deal with this shit anymore! I don't want your fucking chocolates and letters! Get away from me!" Ten imitates in a faux deep voice with exaggerated hand gestures and Jaehyun wants to pull out his hair.

"Ten, please. That is not what he said." Taeyong scolds lightly, patting Jaehyun's thigh under the table.

Ten pouts and Doyoung chuckles, "It is pretty damn close."

Jaehyun has never acted so arrogantly in his entire life to a girl who has confessed to him. Confessing is a brave choice and Jaehyun is familiar with the art of rejecting gently. He didn't know what went in his head when he not so gently rejected the girl with the extra chirpy voice.

"I'm just..." He frowns at the poor piece of bread on his plate and looks up, biting his lip uncertainly.

"You have got to talk to him." Taeyong says knowingly, twirling a straw lazily in his glass. He's having a super sweet strawberry drink with heaps of whipped cream and Jaehyun internally cringes at it.

“Talk to who?” Ten leans closer into Jaehyun’s space, “who has got our angel Jae acting like an asshole?”

Doyoung snorts from his side of the table, "Sicheng, obviously."

“Oh man,” Ten laughs disbelievingly, “So you two are really fighting?”

"He’s ignoring me…" Jaehyun grumbles, "I don't even know what I did to make him feel the need to avoid me.”

“Get over yourself, last I heard he’s been busy touring his cousin around Korea.” Doyoung casually remarks.

“Yeah, Yuta’s been complaining about him not having any time for their anime marathons anymore,” Ten sighs dramatically. 

Jaehyun stares at his so called friends, “You’re telling me this now?”

“His cousin came two days ago, Jae. He’s been distant for a while longer than that with you, no?” Taeyong asks.

Instead of replying Jaehyun pretends to be interested in his sandwich but he can literally feel their expressions softening.

Taeyong sighs and moves closer to him, hand moving to rest on the back of Jaehyun's neck.

"Hey. Go find him and talk to him. The reason why Sicheng has been so distant is maybe because you didn’t act on your feelings, Jae. He might have gotten the wrong idea now.”

“Yeah man, he was pretty open about how he felt about you but you kept pushing him away,” Doyoung adds gently.

“Go get him.” Ten smiles encouragingly.

“It’s not—this is not easy, guys. My plan was not to get into this relationship stuff until I graduate and here I am now…”

Taeyong moved his hand from the back of Jaehyun’s neck to give the younger a few pats on his back, “Plans change, Jae.”

“You’re clearly miserable without him,” Ten rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone and tapping it in a hurry, “Look at my text.”

“Why?” Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow and Taeyong goes back to pay some attention to his neglected shake.  Doyoung leans over to Ten to check what the guy was doing and Jaehyun took out own phone, opening Ten’s text.

**TEN: Silver lion Hotel. Room 121**

”What’s this?”

“That’s where your lover boy stays these days, he’s giving company to his annoying tourist brat of a cousin. You can hear all about it from Yuta,” Ten says and Doyoung laughs and thus starts a new conversation about Yuta and his annoying ass.

When they get up to leave after a while, Doyoung squeezes his hand and offers him a genuine smile.

 Jaehyun was nervous the entire day, not because he had a presentation for which he even had to suit up. It’s because Yuta texted while he was in class to inform him he is going to be driven to the hotel by the guy himself, effectively shutting down any hesitance that Jaehyun might have at confronting Sicheng.

Yuta is all smiles when Jaehyun sees him waiting for him outside campus, leaning against his black Mazda.

“Ten told me you’re finally, you know, sealing the deal,” Yuta says excitedly after they get into his car.

Jaehyun looks at Yuta nervously, “Uhh—sealing the deal? I’m just going to talk to him…and stuff.”

“Listen,” Yuta exhales crossly, “Sicheng really likes you. Don’t let him down…and these days he’s been not being himself, just go make him feel good—cheer him up.”

“I really do-“

Yuta uses his left hand to pull something out of his jeans pocket and puts it on Jaehyun’s thigh, a sly grin starting to spread on his face, “There you go, I’ll take care of his cousin so you can make up with Sichengie without worrying about any interruptions.”

Jaehyun’s face colours at the condom packet on his thigh, picking it up and shoving it into his own pocket bashfully, “This wasn’t really necessary, Im ju-“

“I swear to god Jaehyun, if my glowing and cute Sichengie doesn’t return to me by tomorrow…it’s not going to be pretty.”

The creepy grin on his face prevented Jaehyun from replying, opting to smile awkwardly for the rest of the drive.

When they reach the hotel, Jaehyun quickly gets out of the car and enters the building with Yuta behind him. Jaehyun sees Yuta waving at a tanned male sitting in the lounge area.

“Who’s that?” Jaehyun asks, curious.

Yuta chuckles, “That’s Yukhei, Sichengie’s cousin. I’m taking him out so you two can sort your shit peacefully.”

“Don’t take him any place weird,” Jaehyun advises while making his way to the elevator, knowing fully well Yuta wouldn’t listen to him.

It’s absolutely nerve wrecking to stand in front of room 121, he considers fleeing but Ten is right, he is utterly miserable without Sicheng in his life, he needs him and he’s going to do this.

When Sicheng opens the room door and peeks out, looking a bit sleepy and adorable. Jaehyun feels himself smiling.

“Jae..?” The Chinese boy looks dumbfounded, “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

Sicheng stares at him, biting his lower lip before sighing and opening the door wider.

“How did you find me? This is so creepy,” Sicheng pouts, “this is unfair, Jae.”

Jaehyun sits on the edge of the hotel bed, the room was much smaller than he expected.

“Aren’t you being unfair to me by avoiding me? It’s been more than a week, Sicheng.”

Sicheng looks at him with disappointment in his eeys, “There’s so much that a guy can take before he starts to understand that there is no hope…”

“We are friends, we can still be fri-“

“No we can’t! I don’t want to be friends with you, Jaehyun.” Sicheng cries, “I like you so much that it hurts and you sometimes make me feel like you like me back… then you suddenly push me away so far and then expect me to come back to you the next day and then the fucking cycle continues!”

Jaehyun feels sick, he never realised how much his stupid antics hurt Sicheng, always assuming he is alright.

“Sicheng, let me finish,” Jaehyun stands up and walks over to Sicheng, allowing his hands to grasp the boy’s hands, “I don’t care anymore what we are…friends, lovers, boyfriends or soul mates—these labels don’t matter to me because all I need is you in my life, regardless of your label.”

Sicheng laughs without humour, “Is this your way of asking me out?”

“This is very difficult for me…to admit to myself that I want to be in a relationship right now when I swore to myself I wouldn’t be in this situation. I’m willing to give up my commitment if that’s what it takes to have you by my side.”

“Cut the bullshit, Jae,” Sicheng looks up with shiny eyes, “Do you like me more than a friend or not?”

“You know what, for me you were always more than a friend Sicheng, friends don’t fantasize about each other, friends don’t get irrationally jealous of the other getting close with someone else, friends don’t spend the nights thin-“

Sicheng covers Jaehyun’s mouth with his hands, giggling, “I get it…I like you too Jaehyun.”

They stare at each other and suddenly Sicheng is leaning in and those beautiful plump lips are meeting Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun doesn't even bother fighting with any form of hesitance as he kisses back aggressively. It's intense like fire, scorching and flickering mercilessly. The way Sicheng's lips move against his is sloppy and dirty but Jaehyun loves it so much, not minding the spit exchange at all because right now all he wants is as much of Sicheng as possible. The raven haired boy rips away from the lip lock, eyes blown out and lips so fucking red.

"Are you sure?" Sicheng plays with the neckline of Jaehyun's shirt and bites his lips coyly, if it is anybody else they would have drowned in the act of innocence but not Jaehyun.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jaehyun whispers and strokes Sicheng's back gently, "You gave me plenty of time to think, you little minx."

The response he got is a giggle and a beautiful smile to follow, "Oh. So you did notice?" Sicheng's eyes are gleaming with amusement.

"Hard not to." Jaehyun grunts and grabs Sicheng's hips to pull the boy against him. Sicheng actually throws his head and moans at the way their fronts meet, the sound vibrating dangerously between the two bodies, his neck bares invitingly and Jaehyun wants this beautiful boy so bad.

He leans to bite playfully right at the middle of Sicheng's throat, hissing when the boy grabs his hair a bit painfully. He licks the blooming mark and kisses a path to Sicheng's collarbone and sucks hard, using his tongue to lick apologetically afterwards. Sicheng struggles impatiently against his hold but Jaehyun is stronger and firmly keeps him planted with the near bruising grip on his slender hips.

"Not here, please!" Sicheng begs as Jaehyun's unforgiving mouth decorates his neck and shoulders with bloomings of red and purple. “My cousin…”

Jaehyun chuckles against Sicheng's skin as the boy repeats his request, "No baby, today it's all about you. I can’t wait any longer."

His hair is pulled harshly and Sicheng makes a sound of disapproval but Jaehyun is already lifting him and making way to the bathroom. He lets the boy down to kick the door shut and promptly locks it.

Grabbing Sicheng by the shoulders, Jaehyun pulls him up just to push him against the bathroom counter. Pressing himself against the Chinese boy, Jaehyun stares shamelessly at how red Sicheng’s lips have gotten and how they are inches apart from his own.

“You have no idea how much I want this,” The words barely leave Jaehyun's lips before he crushes them against Sicheng's again.

Sicheng's eyes widen, his cheeks becoming tinted a pink hue. He tries desperately to push Jaehyun off, only to have his wrists pinned down behind him on the countertop.

“Jae…let me take care of you!” he whines and Jaehyun laughs. “Calm down, baby.”

Pressing himself even closer, Jaehyun slips his right thigh between Sicheng's legs, grinding it against Sicheng's clothed member. As a whiny gasp leaves Sicheng's lips at the delicious friction, Jaehyun uses the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the male's moist cavern. A moan escapes Sicheng's lips as the pleasure slowly began to blur his ability to even think.

Not even parting their lips, Jaehyun lets go of Sicheng's wrists, grabbing onto the underside of his thighs before lifting him up and placing him on the bathroom counter as Sicheng wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck.

Sicheng whimpers when Jaehyun suddenly pulls away, a trail a saliva connecting their tongues. Jaehyun roughly tugs at Sicheng’s shirt, untucking it before hastily unbuttoning it. Pushing the piece of clothing off Sicheng's shoulders, Sicheng unwraps his hands from around Jaehyun's neck to aid the boy in taking it off. The shirt is thrown somewhere hastily before Jaehyun proceeds to scatter butterfly kisses all over Sicheng's naked torso. Sicheng mewls, running his slender fingers through Jaehyun's hair trying to pull Jaehyun closer, gasping in pained pleasure when Jaehyun bites down on the sensitive skin right above his left hipbone. He smiles when Jaehyun kisses the now bright red mark apologetically.

Sticking his tongue out when he reaches Sicheng's right nipple, Jaehyun swirls the pink flesh of his tongue around the perky little nub, causing Sicheng to moan and buck his hips against him. Grinning at the response he’s getting from the raven haired boy before him, Jaehyun's hands travels downward, palming the boy’s erection through his jeans before swiftly unbuttoning it. Wrapping one arm around Sicheng's thin waist, he lifts the male up, using his free hand to pull down the article of clothing. As Sicheng’s tight jeans drop to the floor, Jaehyun places Sicheng back down on the counter top, pulling away from the dishevelled man to take off the clothes hiding his own upper body, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Losing his patience, Sicheng takes matters into his own hands as he unbuttons Jaehyun's shirt at a record-breaking speed, ripping it off his toned, muscled shoulders before throwing it alongside the pile of clothes already on the floor. As Jaehyun reaches up to tug off his tie as well, Sicheng's hands stops them, intertwining his fingers through Jaehyun's before pulling the said boy closer.

“I like the tie...let it stay...” Sicheng's breath ghosts over Jaehyun's lips, arousing him even more. Roughly attacking Sicheng’s plump lips again, Jaehyun pulls his hands away from Sicheng's, instead opting to snake them down Sicheng's back before sneaking them inside his boxers to squeeze his ass. The Chinese boy lets out a whine before raising his hips up to aid Jaehyun in tugging the boxers off, Sicheng's cock springing free of the confining material.

Jaehyun lowers his gaze downwards at the smaller male's shaft, standing tall-- precum already leaking from the slit. Smirking, he raises his head back up, eyes meeting with Sicheng's as the said boy looks away, face flushed an even brighter tinge of red.

Crouching down to a kneeling position, Jaehyun spreads Sicheng’s long, toned legs, getting a perfect view of the man's hard-on. Sicheng releases a strangled moan as Jaehyun covers his long fingers around the base of his leaking shaft, slowly stroking it a few times before darting his tongue out to give the head a swift lick. Sicheng whimpers in pleasure as Jaehyun suddenly takes the whole of Sicheng's dick in his mouth, the feeling of being deep throated almost sending him off the edge. Throwing his head back, Sicheng bites down on the back of his hand to muffle the dirty sounds threatening to spill from his lips as Jaehyun starts to bob his head up and down. Looking up to meet Sicheng's dazed eyes, Jaehyun reaches up to gently pull Sicheng’s hand away from his mouth. Letting go of Sicheng’s pulsating member with a resounding 'pop', Jaehyun straightens himself back up before kissing Sicheng once more, the latter tasting himself on the Korean's tongue.

“Let me keep hearing you,” Jaehyun whispers, pulling away. Although his voice is quiet and gentle, there is a commanding tone to it, and surprisingly enough, the thought of being dominated so thoroughly and that too by someone perceived to be gentle by others has Sicheng thrashing around in anticipation.

A high-pitched shriek escapes Sicheng's throat as Jaehyun suddenly grabs him roughly by the hips, pulling him towards him so that Sicheng is now lying on the counter top before sliding his strong hands down to grab the undersides of Sicheng's knees and hooking them over his shoulders, his ass is lifted off the counter and held in place by one of Jaehyun's arms firmly around his waist. Before Sicheng knows what’s happening, a scream tears through his lungs when Jaehyun shoves his wet tongue into Sicheng's tight pink hole, ecstasy flowing through his veins in waves. All coherent thoughts and any trace of shame flies out the god damned window as Sicheng continues to moan, gasp and curse as Jaehyun's tongue twists and curls around inside him.

“Fuck, J-jae,” Sicheng pants and writhes underneath the Korean boy, Jaehyun's grins as he continuous to rim his partner whilst his free hand sneaks around to grasp Sicheng’s leaking cock. Stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace at first, Jaehyun speeds up, Sicheng's moans getting louder and louder along with it. Just as Sicheng starts to feel that familiar warmth pooling near his stomach, Jaehyun moves away, knowing fully well how close Sicheng has been to release.

Sicheng whimpers at the loss of contact, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as a muffled sob escape him. The sight almost breaks Jaehyun. Almost. Pressing forward, Jaehyun gently kisses Sicheng's tears away before pecking him on the nose and then on his bruised red lips.

“Don’t cry, baby boy. It’s all about you, remember?” Jaehyun whispers inches away from Sicheng's lips, the boy’s blush returns full force at the pet name.

“Do you want me inside you now? Cause I really want to pound into your tight little ass right about now,” Jaehyun leans to chuckle against Sicheng's ear. Sicheng mewls appreciatively as Jaehyun's tongue darts out to lick the shell of the wrecked looking boy's ear.

“Turn around and get on all fours. I want to watch you prep yourself.”

It is that same quiet, gentle voice that hides so much more. Swallowing hard, Sicheng follows the order, turning around on the counter top to face a huge ass mirror. Seeing Jaehyun's and his own reflection in the mirror has Sicheng's face turn a bright pink, yet it is strangely erotic as well. Staring directly into the eyes of Jaehyun's reflection, Sicheng raises his right hand to his lips before slipping three of his fingers inside his warm, wet mouth. Slowly closing his eyes, Sicheng sucks on the digits sloppily, making sure to thoroughly coat them with his saliva. Sicheng heart leaps excitedly when he hears a zipper being dragged down and the faint sound of rustling. Opening his eyes, he slowly pulls the wet fingers out of his mouth, a thin trail of drool escaping the confines of his mouth and hitting the counter top in the process.

Turning his neck to look behind him, Sicheng moans upon seeing Jaehyun leaning against the tiled wall behind him, stroking his cock with one hand while the other was freeing a condom out of its packaging. Spreading his own knees further apart, Sicheng bends over more so that his left elbow now touched the cold, smooth surface of the tiled counter.

Bringing his right hand back to his rosy, puckered entrance, Sicheng gasps as he slips a single finger in. Moaning as he thrusts the single digit in and out of his hole, he adds a second finger, wincing at the slight pain. Continuing to scissor and thrust inside his own tight heat, Sicheng tries to find that one spot inside that would make his eyes roll back in from the pleasure.

Before he could add a third finger, Sicheng hears a rough groan behind him. His fingers are roughly jerked out, replaced by three of Jaehyun's longer fingers, made slick with his own precum.

Sicheng lets out a high pitched scream as Jaehyun immediately finds his prostrate, roughly thrusting his digits against it non-stop.

As tears pool in his eyes once more at the utter bliss his body is being exposed to, Jaehyun pulls his fingers out. Sicheng cries and whines at the sudden loss off the feeling of being filled when something much bigger nudges against his entrance.

Flipping Sicheng over so that he is facing Jaehyun, he pulls the male closer till he is just sitting on the edge of the surface. Sicheng puts his legs around the Korean boy's waist, his arms sneaking around his naked torso.

“It’s been a while, tell me if I mess up, okay?” Jaehyun admits with a nervous smile through heavy breaths. Sicheng nods his head frantically as he buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. With his fingers firmly curled around Sicheng's sides, Jaehyun slowly pushes his length inside Sicheng's tight warmth. Sicheng digs his nails into Jaehyun's back as the pain hits him, leaving crescent shaped marks in his wake. Jaehyun peppers kisses all over Sicheng's jaw and neck, stroking him firmly to distract Sicheng from the pain. Evidently, it's working as Sicheng moans against Jaehyun's skin, and the poor boy has to use all of his will power to not just thrust his entire shaft into the enticing warmth of Sicheng's ass.

A few minutes after Jaehyun initially buried himself inside Sicheng to the hilt, Sicheng starts to grind his hips against him, signalling the boy to continue. Jaehyun complies by slowly thrusting in and out of the boy in front of him, slowly speeding up his pace. Eventually Jaehyun is pounding into Sicheng’s body, the small boy shaking with every powerful thrust. Sicheng is extremely grateful at the moment that they were not in his or Jaehyun’s dorm right now, as the whole building would have heard his screams otherwise.

Jaehyun's right hand comes up to caress Sicheng's face as he presses their lips together in a frenzied battle of tongues. Jaehyun barely even registers the pain in his brain from Sicheng digging his nails into Jaehyun's shoulders as if hanging on for dear life.

Feeling himself coming closer and closer to release, Jaehyun pulls his hand away from Sicheng's cheek, instead, lowering it to Sicheng's weeping manhood. Firmly gripping the shaft, Jaehyun strokes it in time with his break-neck speed thrusting. Jaehyun pulled his lips away from Sicheng's, panting, wanting to hear the boy scream his name as he came.

“Fuck-- fuck Jaehyun! I-I'm going to come,” Sicheng trembles as the muscles in his stomach start to tighten.

“Go ahead, come for me baby,” Jaehyun’s hot whisper drives Sicheng into oblivion as he shoots out his load in thick ropes, splattering both their abdomens and Jaehyun's hand.

“Oh, Jaehyun,” The Chinese boy whines. Jaehyun comes inside Sicheng mere seconds later, the feeling of Sicheng's hole clamping down on his cock repeatedly and the look of pure ecstasy on Sicheng's face being too much for him to handle. Sicheng cries at the feeling of Jaehyun's seed marking his insides before leaning forward to gently kiss the corner of Jaehyun's lips.

The stay like that for a while, breathing heavily and locked in a tight embrace, before Jaehyun gently pulls out of Sicheng. Sicheng, unwraps his legs from the Korean boy's abdomen, placing his feet gingerly on the floor as Jaehyun helps him to stand.

“Can you stand?” Jaehyun asks gently.

“Don't overestimate yourself, babe,” Sicheng smiles sweetly and sighs, "My cousin is going to kill me."

Jaehyun laughs, bringing Sicheng against him "At least we didn't dirty the bed." 

The Chinese boy giggles and points at the shower, "Shall we get cleaned up before he comes back?"

"Only if you promise me we'll go back to my place after showering," Jaehyun whispers with a sly grin.

Sicheng pouts, tracing Jaehyun's chest with his fingers, "Why?"

"I want to fuck you properly on my bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...thank you for reading this!
> 
> I kind of merged an old fic of mine with a wip and this fic was born, all of this happened when I was bored as hell on a long ass plane ride.
> 
> If you have feedback please don't hesitate to drop a comment! kudos wold be appreciated!


End file.
